Practice: Tendershipping
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: So this was just to help me get better at writing Bakura and Ryo, because they can be hard to put together. Random scene, I don't even know where, just make something up. Lemon, PWP, Yaoi


Practice: Tendershipping Complete!

Sunday, April 11, 2010

3:20 PM

**This one is mostly for me to practice the art of being constantly nice to Ryo, because I feel for Bakura's pain. I mean we love him and everything, but Ryo can be a bit of a bitch sometimes.**

Bakura held Ryo's hands above his head, applying the slightest of pressure to his palms with their fingers intertwined. He was kissing the boy softly without force or demand, just a gentle meeting of lips. Ryo was breathing heavily, his groin pulsing with need, but Bakura refused to touch it before they got done with the foreplay. Yes, Bakura was a sucker for "getting in the mood", and wouldn't even think about satisfying Ryo until they were just about to breaking point. Ryo adored the tenderness, but he was an impatient little bastard when it came to getting off. He bucked into Bakura's answering hardness, trying to get him to respond in Ryo's favor, but the most he got was Bakura releasing one of his hands to press his arm over Ryo's midsection.

The boy moaned pathetically, opening his tightly shut eyes to stare into Bakura's. The spirit pulled up an inch to stare back, the smallest of smiles playing on his pale pink lips. He leaned down again, this time to Ryo's collar bone, and groaned. His arousal was getting the better of him, forcing him to travel lower until he was level with the waistband of Ryo's boxers. Ryo was so anxious he nearly came then, shutting his eyes again and spreading his legs. Bakura smiled wider and looked back into Ryo's flushed face, taking his arm off Ryo's stomach to pull down the offending material. The head of Ryo's erection was leaking copious amounts of precome, just begging for release, and Bakura was ready to give it. He swiped his tongue quickly over the slit, reveling in the shudders Ryo couldn't control.

Ryo bucked up again, his member sliding easily into Bakura's waiting mouth. He came for the first time that night, moaning loudly and tightening his hold on Bakura's hand. His seed was hot, and Bakura wasn't prepared for it, so most of it ended up on the sheets of Ryo's bed.

"Hah… Bakura," panted Ryo, sitting up and pushing Bakura onto his back. "That was… excellent." Bakura smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "Just excellent?" He chuckled, taking some of Ryo's come with his finger and pushing it into his entrance. Ryo winced but pushed back anxiously onto the invading digit. Bakura's eyes widened, still amazed at how tight Ryo was. His cock twitched at the though of being buried inside of that heat, but he ignored it and reached blindly for something to use as lubricant.

"Fuck," he whispered, closing his eyes when Ryo lifted his leg slightly and slid it across the front of Bakura's jeans. The boy pulled Bakura's finger out, replacing it with two of his own slicked-up ones. He cried out, thrusting them hard into his prostate and adding a third. Bakura removed his pants hurriedly, watching with avid attention Ryo fucking himself on his fingers whilst pumping his re-hardened erection. Ryo's cries were getting wilder and louder by the second, his pleasure overriding the urge to include Bakura until the spirit pulled his hands away and entered him in one swift movement.

Bakura held Ryo upright around his waist, the heat of his velvet channel so intense it felt like someone shoved the sun up his ass. Ryo held off his completion, willing himself to wait for Bakura this time. He couldn't help but laugh out loud, earning a confused look from the spirit in front of him. He shook his head, dismissing it, and pressed his hands to Bakura's chest convictedly. Bakura grinned, lifting Ryo until just the head of his erection remained in the boy's entrance before slamming him back down. The angle was different than what Ryo had prepared for, just enough that it caused excruciating pain. He cried out and would have fallen back if Bakura hadn't been holding him.

"Ryo," cooed Bakura, finger combing his hair until his breathing slowed. "I'm sorry, Ryo, its alright." The boy was still panting, but not as hard, and the pained expression was replaced with a pleasured blush and happy tears. "Uh-huh," he mumbled, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck and dropping hot kisses on his face. Bakura pulled Ryo off him, turning him onto his stomach and pulling his hips up so his ass was in the air. Ryo loved this position; not being able to look Bakura in the eye was not the best, but the direct hits to his prostate with every thrust were absolutely amazing.

Bakura kissed Ryo's neck lovingly, kneeling behind him and placing his hands over the boy's. "Ready?" he whispered in Ryo's ear, pressing his pelvis into Ryo's backside. He nodded, treading his fingers through Bakura's and pulling forward. Bakura reentered him slowly, brushing past his prostate purposefully. Ryo squirmed, whimpering and rocking backward. "Come on, Bakura," he whined, kissing Bakura's arm because it was the only thing he could reach.

"Ask," he said simply, pulling out the slightest bit and stating there. Ryo rolled his eyes, raising his voice in pitch and volume to give his other half what he wanted. "Please, Bakura, I need you," he said, smiling where Bakura couldn't see. Bakura groaned, thrusting in until he hit Ryo's spot, then pulling out again. "Bakura, I love you, just give it to me!" Bakura complied, setting a wild pace to get both of them off. Ryo freed one of his hands, reaching for his leaking member before Bakura slapped his hand away and did it himself.

Ryo fell forward, burying his face into the pillow to muffle his screams. They were still just as loud to Bakura's ears, ringing in his head. He bent further over the boy and sped up his trusts, kissing Ryo's shoulder blades until he felt the boy tense. Ryo released for a second time into Bakura's hand and onto his already filthy sheets. Bakura groaned his completion, his seed lining the inside of Ryo's entrance thoroughly. He pulled out after a moment, pushing Ryo onto his side and kissing him softly, before pulling the sheets out from under him in one swift movement and taking them down the hall. He shoved them into the laundry basket haphazardly, going through their drawers and pulling on some boxers and jeans, then snatching some clean sheets from on top of the dryer.

When he came back into the room, Ryo had fallen off the bed and was fast asleep. Bakura chuckled, fixing his bed and picking Ryo up carefully. There was a lot of semen and blood on his legs, so Bakura decided to wash him up first. Ryo unsurprisingly stayed asleep for the running of the bath, the washing of the limbs, the washing of the hair, the drying, the dressing, and the placing back into the bed. But as soon as Bakura pulled away, he wrapped his arms around the spirit's neck and pulled him down for a slow, not-unwelcome kiss. He climbed into the bed beside Ryo, pulling him onto his chest in much the same way they were before they started having sex.

Ryo fell back asleep quickly. Bakura listened to his breathing, smiling when Ryo whispered his name, then frowning when he also said Bakura would "bottom next time… *incoherent murmur*."


End file.
